


Creativity Night:  Paper/Mismatched

by Linguini



Series: Fandot Creativity [1]
Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 10:35:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10762521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linguini/pseuds/Linguini





	Creativity Night:  Paper/Mismatched

On paper, they are a perfect couple. They attend all the right parties, drive the right cars, know the right people, have the right opinions. But they are only playing parts, the two of them. Romeo and Beatrice, star-crossed lovers in the truest sense of the word, never quite reading from the same script, stumbling through their pantomime with painted-on smiles.

In truth, they are horribly mismatched. What’s worse, they know it. So he says “Darling…” and she says “Dougie…” and they tell their secrets. 

In in the end, when the sliver of shock lessens, relief is all that’s left.


End file.
